Why Hogwarts Hates Me
by wolvenaire
Summary: A frustrated teenager is being plagued by an unknown force while Firenze can only watch and witness her downfall. I own nothing
1. Shit

"Jean, hold up, you left your bag!" Darryl Eowyn came out of the Transfiguration classroom, therefore I walked faster. We had just ended the first day of classes in my seventh year, and I have yet to kill him. He was the single, most disgusting kid on the planet. His beady eyes always unsettled me, the way they rested on my body whenever he saw me, and the acne about his face was so overwhelming you could hardly believe he had a face at all. His freaky, pale, lanky body always made me think that his back couldn't support him, and he had also somehow managed to gain a permanent stench of bad cheese. REALLY bad cheese. Oh, and the way he ate across from me! He always looked at me when he was eating four seats away from me. I tried eating at a different time, sneaking into the kitchens when I knew no one was around, and he, somehow, found out when and where I went. I then tried taking meals in the library, but he still managed to find me. This would cause us to attract Pince's attention. Detention with him sucked even more.

"Wait up, Jean!" I entered the courtyard then, making my way to 'home' by taking the longest route possible, hoping Darryl would just give up and leave towards the shorter path, but unfortunately, he didn't, and he caught up. "Jean, what's up? Didn't you hear me calling you? You left your bag in Trans!" He handed me my black messenger bag, and our hands touched briefly. I shivered in disgust, but Darryl, being Darryl, took it the wrong way and smiled. I frowned, wondering why Merlin didn't sort me into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

"Yeah, imagine that, goodbye." I quickly said and turning to leave him, I muttered a quick, "see you tomorrow in potions," but with my luck, he didn't leave me alone.

"So, I was talking to Ginny Weasley the other day, and she was talking about her boyfriend, which as you know is Harry Potter, and she-" I drowned out his obvious lie, since he spent the whole day yesterday staring at me in Hogsmeade, and trying his petty attempt to engage in conversation. He really needed a life. I think he even took a lock of my dark brown hair when I wasn't looking,). As he kept rambling, my frustration grew.

"So I told her, kiss my ass. That would never happen! And-"

_'I wonder if the giant squid will stop me from drowning in the lake. Would it stop Darryl?_' I pondered, still cursing the day I was sorted. When we finally started walking towards the dorm, I got a brilliant idea. The frustration was immediately washed away, and instead of wanting to see the new potions teacher, I bent over and groaned, earning a worried look from my stalker.

"Are you hurt, whats wrong?"

"It's just cramps, I'll go to Pomfrey's office and be fine" I said, rather quietly, and straightened up a little, and walked the opposite direction from him.

"But your period just ended!" I paused, a little shocked at how he knew.

_'How he knows that, I don't want to know. I am going to walk away quietly, and try to act as innocent as possible.'_ "It's early." I shifted my eyes a little and began to walk away. As soon as I reached the outside of the end of the corridor, I dropped everything and ran. In a moment of quick decision, I realized that the circle of trees near the lake would be my best bet for silence, and ran. I just hoped Care of Magical Creatures had an inside lesson today.

As I ran, I thought about the solitude I would actually get now, the freedom of being alone and uncared for as I had always thought I had been, and then the dumbest shit had to happen to me.

I reached the lake, and the sky above me was beautifully clear. The breeze lifted my hair and made it gently sway. I smiled contently, and picked out a tree. Sitting underneath it, and placing a silencing charm around me, I screamed.

I screamed for all of the shit that went wrong in my life. My sister, my mother, that damn war. I was at my grandmother's house during Voldemort's fall last year. She lived in a very smelly cottage, and I don't really want to remember the amount of cats that lived there. When I learned I had missed out on all of the fighting last year, I blew up the stove. The howlers that week increased, and I was sent back home immediately.

I let it all out, and began throwing curses at random things. My wand a blur as it pointed at rocks, mushrooms, grass, shrubs, and maybe a few animals. Some of the things blew up, while others turned colors, swelled, or shrunk. And then something startled me, to my left and on the lake, three grey tentacles came up from the depths. Without thinking, I pointed my wand to it and blew it up. I calmed myself, and then realization struck me. Bits and pieces of pink and grey matter seemed to rain down on the lake, and bigger pieces seemed to float up from its murky depths. I could not believe it at first and then it hit me. I killed a fucking giant squid.

"Shit!"


	2. What to do

"Fuck!" I paced around, wondering how I'm going to clean this up. _"No, I can NOT go back to mum's house, no way in hell!' _The calamari scattered around me. The lake began to emit a smell of raw fish as more evidence began to surface. I swear there are scales drifting along the water now, possibly from a mermaid?

"Why Merlin!" I screamed to the heavens, realizing how shitty my life has turned out. _"What was I supposed to do? Should I tell the truth about it and risk getting into trouble? Or should I just clean it up? I could have sworn there was something in the rule book about killing magical creatures and," _I gasped, _"what would Hagrid say!" _

Hagrid was a refreshing break from the monotonous school life. He was pretty ignorant of all of the school gossip and idiocy. In order to escape from that crap; I helped him take care of some of the animals (no matter how much I disliked the skrewts). However, when Snape became the headmaster, and I moved to my grandmother's, we stopped communicating for a while. When I came back, and we saw each other again, he gave me one of his bone crushing hugs and a small tear, thanking Merlin I was alright.

"I can't hurt him, he loved that thing!" I kicked around an especially big piece of flesh and ended up hurting myself. So, as I'm freaking out and pacing like a mad woman, I actually try to mutter a charm to clean the area surrounding me.

Surprise…

Obviously, I will never be able to catch a break.

"SHIT!" I shouted, pointing and waving my wand around. Nothing disappeared, not even a single piece.

_"It's not going to work."_

A cold voice resounded around me. It's echoes remained in my mind, as I spun around looking for a possible spy, and so help me, if it was Darryl-

_"Oh, its most definitely not that insipid little nit."_

Knowing that the vocabulary they were using was definitely not anywhere near Darryl's, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a very bad thing.

"What do you want?" I yelled, feeling a cold shiver down my spine. I really hope I'm going crazy because this is one of my worst nightmares.

_"I'm the one thing that knows what you've done, and I'm not willing to let that go without a little bit of help from your being."_

"And if I refuse?" Pictures of a snake recoiling around my throat and the feeling that it was actually happening gripped me. I bent down on my knees as I attempted to scream. It closed around me even tighter as I tried to fight it. The scales around my neck seemed so real as I tried battled it. My wand fell from my hand and I was left to clutching the smooth scales.

Then, as I could start to see a green light in front of me, growing brighter and larger, the snake stopped, but never loosened its grip, and as what I felt was my final breath, I finally gave up.

_"What do you want?" _The light disappeared, and as I began to see the lake more clearly, the snake vanished and I fell down, clutching patches of grass as I tried to get up.

"A simple business deal." It replied with a chuckle, which sounded cruel as it enjoyed my pain.

"I'm listening." My voice sounded hoarse as I just realized, this could get worse.


	3. The Centaur

(Disclaimer: Because I refuse to say it any further, I own nothing.)

Meanwhile, as the creepy and snake-like voice hissed in her mind, a new figure appeared outside the forest. He had seen the squid's untimely demise, yet could not shake a feeling that it was something much stronger than that small female. Her dull, black hair seemed to tangle around her neck as she kneeled onto the ground. Pain radiated from her face, and that worried him. Minutes seemed like hours as he watched the girl begin to crawl on all fours towards a tree. That was odd behavior, even for a human.

He had a choice, save the human, or walk away. If he left, he could consult the stars in peace, and have a faint idea with what could be threatening the forest. If he stayed, and fought, he and the girl could die. Through logical reasoning, he obviously chose to trot away.

However, he knew that something was coming, and that something could not be met with neglect.

"The stars may not favor you, child." he lightly whispered. The wind had fallen down considerably after another minute of studying the girl. He wanted to help.

There was nothing he could do however, for the other centaurs had agreed to bring him back into the clan if he had no contact whatsoever with any human. He had to follow the pact he and his kin had made all of those years ago. Setting yourself against the heavens was a sure-fire way to receive expulsion from the family. If that was not enough, the thought of being banished and beaten again flashed across his mind again, once had most definitely been enough. His hooves stumbled back and forth, still a bit indecisive and confused. His fears had won however, and with his heart full of pity and worry, he turned back into the forest and let the young female stand alone against the unseen fury.

He chanced one more look at the girl. Both she and the bits of squid were gone, just like the sun would be in almost one hour exact. He continued along his path, determined to see the cause and eventual effect laid out within the heavens.


End file.
